True Beauty
by Kirriemb
Summary: She was another kunoichi, just a little different. She loved reading more than doing what she had to do. And she knew better than to judge a book by it's cover.
1. Kaasuten Arakaki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within Naruto. I only own my characters and any made up jutsu I decide to give them. J I kindly ask ahead of time that if you should decide to leave a review, that you please refrain from any hate comments. THANK YOU! KirrieMB**

**Chapter 1: Kaasuten Arakaki**

She woke to the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Placing her feet on the side of the bed and raising her arms above her head, stretching. After getting dressed and grabbing a bite to eat, she stepped out the door, with a book in hand, continuing her daily routine.

Kaasuten Arakaki walked down the street, opening her book to read it. She had finished it already but wanted to go over what she read. Before she could start reading she came across the bakery and stepped in. It was part of her routine to check in with the baker. He was the first to greet her every day. "Good morning Kaasuten." He stated as he took out the bread he just baked. "Good morning Mr. Jeimuzu," she replied. "Ah! Kaasuten! How many times must I tell you? It's just Jeimuzu. Mr makes me feel so old." He stated hoping that this time she would listen to his request, and as always she didn't. "Where are you off to?" asking a question he fully knew the answer to. "I'm going to the bookshop and then to the Hokage's office. I just finished the most amazing story about a bean stock and a ogre and a –". He quickly interrupted her. "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Slightly disappointed, she sighed and continued on her way to the book shop.

Stepping out of the shop, she opened her book and started to read again. As she walked through the streets, she could slightly hear the villagers' gossip through whispers about her. "There goes Kaasuten. She's so strange. Always dazed and distracted with those books of hers," some would say. Others would comment "Her head is always in the clouds. She is indeed a strange one." She always ignored them and they would immediately go on their merry way.

Kaasuten looked up from her book and noticed she just passed the book shop. Cursing to herself, she back traced and entered the shop. "Ah! Kaasuten," the bookshop keeper stated behind the register. He always knew when it was her. "Good morning Patorikku! I came to return the book I borrowed." She smiled with much happiness on her face. "You've finished already?" He said, with not so much excitement in his voice. It was no surprise that she could read such a big book, so fast. "Oh I just couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" She asked while walking through the book shelves. "Not since yesterday." She sighed. "That's fine. I'll just borrow…" she started to say as she looked for a very familiar book."…this one!" She exclaimed as she found a book. "That one?! But you've read it at least a dozen times!" He stated wondering why she would read a book so many times. "But it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –" "If you like it so much, it's yours." He interrupted her. No one else borrowed the book, so he didn't mind. "But Patorikku!" She started to object. "I insisted" He knew that she loved that book more than anything. With so much excitement, she said "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Just as she stepped out of the store, she instantly opened her book to read. And once again the gossip and whispers would start. She strolled all the way to the Hokage's office and walked in. She didn't even take the time to put the book down before she entered, which automatically drew a glare from the elderly woman that stared at her as she walked forward. "You could learn to be on time once in a while and maybe put that book away before you enter." The Hokage stated with slight venom dripping from it. Kaasuten looked up, not the least bit phased from the comment. "Sorry Tsunade-sama. What am I to do today?" she asked, wanted to get out of the office faster than she needed to be there. "Well since your team arrived here on time, I went ahead and gave them the mission speech and sent them off packing. You aren't so lucky. Here's the scroll with the details inside. You are to go pack immediately and meet your team at the north gate. That'll be all." It was obvious that Tsunade didn't want to spend much time repeating her-self. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Kaasuten left the office and opened the scroll to read the details of what lame mission she was assigned this time. Lately she hadn't been given any exciting missions. Only ones where she was to 'babysit' Genin and Chunin. It was a waste of time in her opinion. She carefully angled the scroll so only she were the one to be able to read it.

Mission Rank: A  
Mission Details: Track Akatsuki. Find out what their next move is. If possible, bring back any missing nin.  
Team: undisclosed information

She quickly rolled it back up, looking around to see if anyone was reading over her shoulder. She found no one was near her. He stuffed the scroll in one of her vest pockets and headed for her apartment. Just as she pulled out her book and opened it again, she heard someone address her. "Hello, Kaasuten."

**There you have it. I've finally modified the chapter. Hopefully it's better than my first attempt. I am somewhat creating this from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" if you are wondering. As the chapters go on I'll try my best to separate the story from the Disney creation. But for now, just tell me what you think. Should I make another OC for the love/lust hungry thug part (Gaston in the BATB) or should it be a Naruto character and if so which character? TELL ME! **

**Spanks a lot,**

**KirrieMB**


	2. Is it love or lust? Or something else?

**Chapter review:  
**_She quickly rolled it back up, looking around to see if anyone was reading over her shoulder. She found no one was near her. He stuffed the scroll in one of her vest pockets and headed for her apartment. Just as she pulled out her book and opened it again, someone addressed her. "Hello, Kaasuten."_

_**Chapter 2: Is it lust or love? Or is it something else?**_

"Hello, Kaasuten." She heard. Without even looking up from the book she responded. "Good morning Raasu." She tried to continue to walk but was unable to, as Raasu had now snatched her book out of her hands. Obviously annoyed she wasn't paying attention to him, he circled her and flipped through the book. "How can you read a book with no pictures?" He never understood why she always read, but none the less her beauty always attracted him more. "Well I like to use my imagination. Make my own pictures." She said with enthusiasm to his ignorance. "Kaasuten, you shouldn't read so much. It makes you think about things that aren't important in life." He comment and tossed the book to the ground in a poodle of mud. "And what, may I ask, is important in life?" She said bluntly as she attempted to retrieve the book only to have Raasu stand in her way. "Well, me, of course." He gloated. She heard some sighs of in the distance. Looking over her shoulder quickly she saw his little fan club followers, all three looking very much alike. Raasu started to circle her again and she quickly grabbed the book and started to wipe off the mud. "The whole town is talking about you. How strange it is for someone to be so carefree and reading books so much. Not to mention you barely show your face! You should be more social with life and maybe less adventurous. Sticking to the kitchen and daily house chores are what you should do." He blabbed, truly not caring what people thought of his ideals of life. Kaasuten shook her head and snickered again. "Raasu you are positively primeval."

He laughed. "Why thank you, Kaasuten." Her eyes widen for just a second and she went back to her attempt to wipe the mud of her book. She hadn't meant for it to be a comment. He grabbed the book out of her hand and wrapped is arm around her shoulder, leading her towards another direction. "Say, why don't we go to the tavern and look at my awards." "Let's try another time." She quickly objected, and thanking Tsunade for giving her a mission to prepare for. She could hear his followers complain about how dreamy he was and that she should be thankful for such an offer. Still attempting to push her the other way, she managed to break free and grabbed her book. "Please, Raasu. I have to get home and pack for a mission that Tsunade-sama is sending me on. Good bye"

She ran off to her apartment and started packing. She rushed everything into her backpack, making sure she had everything on the way. She heard a knock on the door and jogged to get it. Opening the door she found her fellow Jonin teammate, Guy Might. "AH! My lovely Kaasuten-chan!" he shouted, grabbing her into a bear hug. Barely managing a laugh, she asked him to put her down. "Yeesh, Guy-san! You did just see me yesterday at the training grounds. Must you act like you haven't seen me years?" She stated as she went back to her room to continue her rushed packing.

Guy had been her only friend since she had arrived to the village. She speculated that he was always in a good mood from such a warm welcome. Everyone either found her odd or just never pay enough attention to realize she was even there. "I'm sorry. It just I get so excited to see you. Packing for another 

mission uh?" He asked in a very curious manner. He always wanted to know what she was up to. He was like the older brother she never had. "Yes. For once it's a decent mission as well." She commented not hiding the excitement in her voice. "Oh come one Kaasuten-chan! You know you enjoyed the missions that you've shared with my team." She couldn't deny that she did enjoy maybe one or two but never more. She sighed "I will say I've enjoyed myself on occasions. But any other was a complete waste of time."

She walked out from her room with her book in one hand and her backpack in the other. She sat them on the counter top and went the fridge. Guy followed her to the kitchen and plopped himself on the counter top as well. "I noticed you've got yourself a new book?" He stated more than asking. "Yes. Yes, I did…." She hesitated while going through the fridge. All the events that had happened earlier played through her mind. "…Guy-san?" She continued. He turned his attention from her book to her. She was still bent over in the fridge. He answered with a "Yes?" so she knew, she had his attention. "Do you think I'm… odd?" He pushed himself off the counter top and walked over to her side. "You? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" She bent up, food in her arms, and sighed. "I don't know. I'm just not sure I really fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to, other than you." She said looking off into the distance as she put the food in her backpack.

"What about Raasu? He's handsome. Isn't he? I'm not sure what girls like." She zipped up her backpack. "He's handsome alright." She stated while putting her arms through the straps, with much of Guy's help. "And rude, and coincided. Guy, he's not for me." She said walking to the door. "Well don't you worry, Kaasuten-chan." He commented with a smile on his face and opened the door letting her out, shutting it as he left by her side. "I have a feeling this mission will change you doubts." "Well I think this where we go our separate ways until I get back." She smiled, letting him know that he made her feel better. "Don't you want me to walk you to the gate?" He asked a little curious why she would want to part so early. "I think it is best we split now. My mission stated the team members were undisclosed. I don't think Tsunade-sama wanted anyone to know who was going on the mission." She said turning partially around to face him. He nodded, clearly understanding. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into one last hug. "Make it back safe." She nodded into the hug and replied "I will. I promise." They parted. She waved good bye as he stood there watching her walk away, taking in a mental picture of her waving lavender hair, and hoping it wouldn't be the last he would see of her.

**That's it for today guys! I'm hoping you like it. Like I said before, this story is influenced by Beauty and the Beast and I'm gradually trying to drift from that. I had come to the conclusion obviously to use an OC and the 'love/lust/brute' character. And what do you feel about Guy Might's postition in the story. TELL ME! lol I'm trying my best. Thanks for the reviews _SO FAR_ and thanks to Katastrophe21 and Kizoku Seishin for the advice through the first time I tried to post this story. :)**

**KirrieMB**


	3. Most Definitely Unexpected

**Chapter Review: **He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into one last hug. "Make it back safe." She nodded into the hug and replied "I will. I promise." They parted. She waved good bye as he stood there watching her walk away, taking in a mental picture of her waving lavender hair, and hoping it wouldn't be the last he would see of her.

_**Chapter 3: Most Defiantly Unexpected**_

As she left Guy, she steadily picked up her pace. She was already behind thanks to Raasu. It's not like she always wanted to be late. She just had bad luck with timing. She was now walking in a pace that would be considered jogging, more so than walking, as she neared the gate. She noticed three figures standing at the gate. Funny, she would have thought Tsunade would send four people on a mission like this.

"Hello, Kaasuten-sama." She quickly recognized the pink haired kuunoichi in front of her. "Sakura-chan, pleace don't use sama. I'm only 25. By the way, I'm sorry I'm late. I got held up." She quickly added the last statement, just to change the subject. "Oh, don't worry Kaasuten-chan. You aren't the only one we're waiting for." Noted a shinobi standing behind Sakura. Kaasuten saw Hyuga Neji standing in his very familiar monotoned form. His statement immediately thre her thought about Tsunade's choice of team members, out of her head. "Oh really? Who else are we waiting for?" She perked up at Neji, hoping to change his attitude. No success. "Hatake Kakashi. So troublesome. He can't even bother to be on time once in his life." Another shinobi spoke up. Without looking, Kaasuten already knew who it was. She looked to her right to see Nara Shikamaru laying against a tree. _Of course_. She thought.

Also noting the mentioning of Kakashi's name. She had never met him, herself, but had heard much of him through Guy. She only knew that he and her were somewhat the same, which was hard to believe that there would be someone else out there like her. She also knew that at one point the was Sakura's sensei and he had been apart of the ANBU. He was apparently one of Guy's favorites to challenge in many things.

It had been nearly ten minutes and still no sign of Kakashi. "I hope neither of you are in a rush." kaasuten said with a smart-alecky tone. Sakura groaned and went to lean against the same tree Shikamaru had now fallen asleep against. Neji was now sitting on a branch above them. Kaasuten was about join them when she heard her name being called. She groaned herself and looked over her shoulder to find Raasu, walking towards her with many of the villagers following and gossiping. "Raasu, what a pleasant surprise." she stated hoping her annoyance with him, didn't show. "Isn't it though. I'm just full of surprises." He said smirking. "You know, Kaasuten, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." He stated.

She turn towards him fully so she could watch his every move and backed away from him cautiously. "This is the day your dreams come true." She laughed at his arrogance. "What do you know of my dreams, Raasu?" She asked not really caring for an answer and still moving away from him. "Plenty! Here. Picture this. A nice cozy home, a ham roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet." He stated coolly while wiggling his eye brows at her. She could hear one of the shinobi by the tree groan "Oh please!" Focusing more on the situation at hand and much to her disgust, Raasu continued.

"While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." "Dogs?" She wasn't really paying attention. Actually, she was wondering where Kakashi was. "No, Kaasuten! Strapping boys! Like me." She wanted to laugh but was able to hold her own and managed to pass out a giggle. "Imagin that." Not really wanting to think about it at all. She was still trying to avoid him. "And do you know who that little wife will be?" He asked, obviously hinting out his answer. "Let me think." She said now facing away, trying to walk to her awaiting teammates. "You, Kaasuten." He said. He was over her shoulder and a little too close for comfort. She gasped and turned around, backing away with nervousness. "Raasu, I'm… I'm… I'm… speechless!" She said as she neared a bush.

Looking over her shoulder past the bush she saw a mud puddle. She turned back to him and smiled curtly. "I really don't know what to say." She stated still nervous. "Say you'll marry me." stating as he walked closer to her. "I'm very sorry, Raasu but… but…" She looked past him and saw the others waiting intently. Shikamaru nodded at her. "I just don't deserve you." She continued just as he started running to grab her. Shikamaru used his shadow technique to trip Raasu. Kaasuten quickly stepped out of the way as Raasu fell through the bush and into the puddle of mud. Kaasuten rushed to her team's side just as Kakashi appeared.. She grabbed his hand and ran out the gate with the rest of the team following.

After a few moments they had slowed down and Kaasuten had let go of Kakashi's hand. "Did I miss something back there?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular. Sakura just rolled her eyes. "can you imagine?! He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of that boarfish, brainless… Uhg! Mrs. Raasu Gushiken! Can you just see it? No sir! Not me!" Kaasuten stated as she vented out her anger. Kakashi had just noticed she was there, much less the one who dragged him out of the village. "Who, may I ask, are you?" He asked her, eying her lazily. Kaasuten sight letting out more fustration. "My name is Arakaki Kaasuten, and you're Hatake Kakashi, I presume?" She asked, morely hoping that she hadn't grabbed the wrong man from her rushed escape.

**Well that's it for now! :) Hope you enjoyed it! I finally put Kakashi into the story :) This going to get harder as it goes on... sigh But I'll be happy with the out come and I hope you will too! Review!!**

**KirrieMB**


	4. Something There

**Chapter Review:**

"_Who, may I ask, are you?" He asked her, eying her lazily. Kaasuten sight letting out more frustration. "My name is Arakaki Kaasuten, and you're Hatake Kakashi, I presume?" She asked, morely hoping that she hadn't grabbed the wrong man from her rushed escape._

**Chapter 4: Something there**

"Ah, yes. I've heard about you. Although it is hard to imagine that I've never met you." Kakashi said while rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb. Kaasuten took in his words and thought it was strange as well. As quickly as it came, she threw the thought over her shoulder, grabbed her book, and went to her reading.

It had been to hours since their departure and not a word from anyone. Sakura walked up to Kaasuten's side, who was now reading her book for a second time since she got it. "Isn't it beautiful, Kaasuten-chan?" Sakura asked while looking above, into the trees and sky. Kaasuten looked over at her with a questionable face. "Come again?" "Nature. Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked again. "Hmm. I suppose I don't pay attention to it much." Kaasuten stated without a care and went back to her reading. Sakura glanced over at Kakashi on her other side, finding him reading his pornographic literature. She sighed and continued on in silence.

It had been another few hours and Kaasuten had put her book down for a bit to see the trees were gone and there was only sand. "We're nearing Suna now. From there we'll take a break and see if anyone knows anything." She hear Kakashi state, breaking her train of thought. She looked at him, taking in his features for the first time. He wore his forehead protector over his left eye. He had a clothed mask hiding his facial features, making his right eye the only thing you could see on his face. She found it odd how Guy never mentioned how similar they actually were. Despite the differences between their height, hair and eye color, she found no other except for their forehead protector positions. She had hers tied loosely around her neck. She turned away from him just as he caught her eye.

As they neared the Suna gate, they could already see 3 figures standing at the entrance and a bunch of shinobi among the walls. Kaasuten became slightly nervous and cautious. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-san, Sakura-chan, Neji-san, and Sikamaru- san." She heard one of them address the others before landing their eyes on her. "And who might you be?" Another asked in a slightly stricter tone. "My name is Arakaki Kaasuten." She said, not stating anymore than she was asked.

She finally took in the three's features. A girl stood with blonde hair pulled into four buns, stood on the right. On the left, a boy with markings on his face and a hood over his head. In the center she saw another boy with red hair, and a tattoo on the corner of his forehead. His eyes showed he never slept. They all looked about the age of the younger three on her team. They walked on forward, following the three Suna ninja to the Kazekage's office. On the way she found out their names were Kankaru, Temari, and Gaara. She was a little surprised to find out that Gaara was the Kazekage.

As the entered the office, Gaara finally spoke up. "We know why you're here." Kakashi perked up at this. "Really? Well, what do you know of Akatsuki?" he asked as Gaara took his seat behind his desk and opened his eyes for the first time. "Some of the members have been spotted in the village. We can't seem to track them though." he responded. "Have they hidden their chakra?" Neji spoke for the first time in a long time. "Yes, actually. They've disguised themselves and their chakra." Temari replied to his question. "Do you know what they're planning to do?" Kaasuten asked hoping to get this mission over with. "Not a clue. Sorry." Kankaru stated. She heard Sakura sigh. Obviously wanting to get the mission over with too. Shikamaru spoke up, "I think we should all get something to eat and some rest. There isn't much we can do if we're exhausted." The other agreed. "We'll see you in the morning then." Kakashi said as they left the three Suna ninja.

They got two rooms at a hotel. One for the boys and the other for the girls. Kaasuten told Sakura, she didn't want to go and asked if she would join her in room service. After a while Sakura fell silently asleep in her bed. Kaasuten quietly walked to the balcony and looked up at the sky. She sighed and climbed to the balcony above her. She continued this until she reached the rooftop. She sat down on the edge of the building and brought out her book to read. Just as she opened the book she sensed another presence other than her own. She glanced over her shoulder to find Kakashi.

"So how much has Guy told you of me?" He said as he took her side. "Not much. Just that you were Sakura's sensei, you were apart of the ANBU, and you're his favorite for challenges." She stated, going back to her book. Kakashi took note of this and eyed her. She glanced at him finding his eyes on her. "He also mentioned how similar we are. Which I found hard to believe." He looked away and stared into nothing. "Yes. When he spoke of you, I found that part difficult to believe as well. In fact it was the first thing he said about to me."

Kaasuten put her book down for a moment and stared at him questioningly. "What else has Guy-san said of me?" He looked back at her thanking god he wore a mask to hide the blush that crept his cheeks. "He's spoken many things about you. Such as your great accomplishments. Actually, when ever I run into him, you're the first thing he talks about." He said, sounding a little hesitant before continuing. "Are you two together or something?" Kaasuten immediately blushed. Her whole face turning red, and cursing for the fact that her mask didn't cover her entire face. She wanted to sock him but refrained from doing so. _It's not his fault. He didn't know._ She told herself. "No. We're just friends. We've considered our friendship more of a brother and sister type bond. He's the only person in this world left, that's close to me."

Kakashi sighed. "Everyone close to me is dead." Kaasuten was surprised at his remark. "Have you ever tried to make new friends?" She asked, wondering how emotionless he could really be. "No. I've only focused on important things in my life. Missions are what's important. I don't need to make anymore bonds with anyone else." He stated in a more serious tone. "Hmm. You know, even though emotions are bad to have on a mission, you shouldn't let that little problem take over your life. Letting someone in once in a while is good for you." She said trying to comfort him. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well I better get to bed. You should too." She said, getting up, heading for the staircase this time, to get to her room. Before she fully exited the roof, she turned slightly back to him. "Don't worry, Kakashi. You'll find someone you can be comfortable being close with." Then she left. Kakashi sat there for a bit, taking in her words before heading for his room and going to bed.

**WOW! Man this chapter was a little harder to write. Not because I had a little writer's block but because I've also been extremely tired lately. But I did it! I hope you all enjoyed and look out for the next chapter. I'm working on it right now. Please review!!**

**KirrieMB**


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me basicly two months to get this up but I got it! It's a short one and I do appologize for it. I've been really busy. I'll be working on the next chappy right away. Look for it! Kirriemb**

**Chapter 5: A Rude Awakening**

The sun shown through the windows and Kaasuten was already awake and reading her book again. She sat in a chair waiting for the right moment to wake Sakura. Figuring it was early enough; she got up, walked to the side of Sakura's bed, and gently poked her. "Sakura…" she whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Is it time to get up already?" Kaasuten smiled and nodded her heard. "Let's get the boys. They probably aren't even up." She giggled. Sakura sighed, knowing one of them probably wasn't.

The two girls left their room and knocked on the door next door. When the door finally opened, they found Neji on the otherside. "Kakashi is on the balcony and Shikamaru is still asleep." He said with much annoyance. Sakura growled, walked in, and headed to the bathroom. As Kaasuten headed to the balcony, Sakura reemerged from the bathroom with the ice bucket full of water. She dumped the water on top of Shikamaru, who woke up sounding like he almost drowned. Kaasuten slightly giggled at Shikamaru's remarks to Sakura's "troublesome" ways.

It had been a few hours since then and they had split up after breakfast. Looking all around town and not a single clue, Kaasuten had begun to think that Akatsuki had moved on. She sensed chakra all around her, but nothing that stuck out of the normal. Either they really left the city, or they're really good at hiding." She gave out a fustrated sigh at her thought. I'll just scan through the city again.

With one final thought she came to a roof, pausing her movements and closed her eyes. She increased her chakra flow and sat down cross legged. She could feel everything around her in the city. She saw Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and the Sand Nin. All were in their respective positions. She froze when she felt a sudden familiar chakra that shouldn't have been near them, or the city for that matter, Guy's chakra.

She opened her eyes and rushed to its source. Jumping from roof to roof, she met Kakashi along the way. "You felt it too?" She asked. "Yes. You wouldn't happen to know why he's here?" He replied eyeing her. "No. I was going to ask you the same question," returning the look. As they neared the Guy's chakra, Kaasuten started to sense others with it. She eyed Kakashi. "You don't think-." Before she could finish, he answered. "I do. Stop here. They know we're coming. We need to think of something and fast." Kaasuten couldn't think straight. All she could do was worry. "Guy…" she sighed out loud.

"Focus, Kaasuten-sama." She heard a voice say. She turned to see Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura standing behind her. The last of whom, was staring at her. She put her head into battle mode and quickly thought. "Well it's obvious, Kakashi, that if we can sense other with him, they sense us too. They'll know we're coming. What do you propose?" She asked turning away form the kids and looking ahead. "I think we'll just have to fight it out. I don't see any other way. If it is Akatsuki with him, that is. They're too strong not to be" Kakashi said. "There isn't any other way. So let's get going before we let them get away." She heard Shikamaru speak up.

They started moving until they hit the edge of the city. There they saw two men in black coats with read clouds on them, leaning against the stone wall. "We were starting to wonder if you were going to after us." She heard one speak. But it was almost too subtle for her to hear but she still heard it. "Where is Guy?" She asked calmly. She knew yelling wouldn't get her anywhere in this situation. All along she quickly demised a plan. She hoped it would work. "You know. He isn't as powerful as some of us." She said when neither answered her. "Why don't you take me instead?" She asked stepping forward. She felt her teammates look at her as if she lost her mind. She hoped they would figure it out soon. She knew Shikamaru would.

She finally saw Guy's unconscious and mangled body behind them. "Please. I could be of more use to you than him. He could die. Please." She hated how she sounded desperate but something needed to be done. "But that's the whole point, for him to die. But you are right. You would be of use to us, more so, than him." The Akatsuki member spoke. But this time a little louder. "You have to let him go though." She said taking another step forward. "Fine," his teammate picked up Guy, only to lay him down a few feet in front of her.

She looked back at her friends and saw Shikamaru had finally caught on but the other hadn't. She drew her attention back to the Akatsuki member only to see him mere inches from her face. She couldn't move and she suddenly felt herself leave the world around her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me how everything is. I must know. Don't worry about the names of the Akatsuki members... if you don't know which ones they are yet (or have a slight clue), they'll be revealed in the next chappy :) Sorry there isn't any romance yet but i'm trying to stick to the BAB story line in a way and my own story line. Plus if there was now would you still read it?! lol Thanks again and good night!  
Kirrie**


End file.
